A Fighters Life
by Sand Rat
Summary: First fic, a young trainer, a friend with a dark history and the most unimaginable girl combine in a journey across Johto. This is rated for a reason, there is blood, gore, voilence, swearing and in later chapters there will be sex. Please R R.
1. Chapter 1

Torchic = imported starter because of lateness

Evolves into Combusken to beat Bugsy's scyther.

Evolves into Blaziken to beat Poliwrath at the Cian wood city gym

Poliwag= At the fishing wharf before union cave (3rd Pokémon)

Evolves Polywhirl to when fighting against miltank in the goldenrod city gym match.

Evolves into Poliwrath when they win the water type competition in olivine city

Shroomish= in ilex forest after a fire (4th Pokémon)

Evolves into Breloom during training after defeat at Ecruteak city gym.

Ralts= Special handout to new trainers at the violet city Pokémon centre. (2nd Pokémon)

Evolves into kirlia against rival Lachlan's Kadabra.

Evolves into gallade after winning the dawn stone for first prize in the bug catching contest, The Pokémon caught was Heracross.

Heracross = Caught in bug catchers contest in the national park as first place Pokémon, also won the Tournament to win a dawn stone so that kirlia could evolve.

? =?

Authors Note: This is my first fic; I love the fighting type so "I" am a Fighting type trainer (self insertion) anyway. AU (alternate universe), In this world it is Pokémon world-Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh etc. but instead of the minimum age being ten in this it is fourteen, this will be realistic (e.g.- chatot cant fly u around and totidile cant surf u around either because of size and strength matters so only Pokémon like starapor and skarmory will be able to fly u around and only Pokémon like wailord or lapras could surf you around. Im also saying go to hell with the "four moves" policy AND another thing is that when a Pokémon evolves it learns all the move's it learnt at lower levels in that evolution. (E.g. When kirlia evolves into gallade it says that gallade learnt leaf blade and night slash before it was born there fore when my kirlia finally evolves into a gallade it will automatically know leaf blade and night slash along with other fighting and physic moves.

Because of all my Pokémon's type going to be fight there could be some breakage of the rules because they are physically a lot stronger than other Pokémon. Also I already know 5 of my Pokémon's slots and yes Im only having 6 Pokémon the slots filled are

Starter: Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken

2nd : Poliwag- Polywhirl- Poliwrath

3rd : Shromish- Breloom

4th : Ralts- Kirlia- Gallade

5th : Heracross

Those 5 are the ones I'm definitely using but for the other one I cant decide between Machamp, Toxicroak or Lucario. Please vote on who you think I should add!

Another thing is that speech will be in "These thingies" and thought will –be inside these ones- and that's it for now.

Ahhh… Disclaimer time…IM ONLY GOING TO DO THIS ONCE Unfortunately I don't, never have and never will own Pokémon or anything related to its creation and production (Game freak etc.)

And on with the story.

Chapter one: The Fight Begins

-Holy shit, Holy shit balls, holy shitballs from alien space mankeys…. Im SO late-. I had slept in, again "FUCK" I whispered to myself "C'mon hugh you now better than to sleep in on the day you get your first Pokémon". Shit by the time I get there, there wont be any left… "SHIT" I yelled at no-one in particular. I had woken up recently and got dressed as fast as I could, I quickly glanced at the mirror in my bedroom to check everything was right, blue volleys-Check, blue boardies-Check, dark blue shirt-Check and lastly light blue zip up hoody-Check. Yep I thought to myself if anyone can't guess my favourite colour they'd either be colour blind, drunk or both. –Times-a-Ticking- a little voice in the back of my head told me, "Shit, again got distracted" I told myself again. I jumped down the stairs and sprinted out the door without a single thought to breakfast, -Why cant there be a Pokémon lab in cherry grove?- I thought. I started sprinting as fast as I could I made it to the New Bark Town Lab on about twenty minutes. As I arrived at the top of the hill I saw several trainers holding new Pokémon, one was cuddling up to little cute cyndaquil-yuck- I thought –to cutesy for me-, I saw another trainer trying to dislodge a totidile from his arm –To disobedient- I thought, at last I saw a girl around my age with a Chickorita, the first thing I noticed was that she was _HOT_ the next was that she seemed to have complete control over her Pokémon, it just sat next to her quietly and looked around. –Shit, I wouldn't mind travelling with her- I thought to myself –but then again I don't think someone as hot as her would ask to travel with a guy like me…, oh well- I quickly made my way inside after checking out the hot chick a bit more.

Inside the lab there were still several trainers left, all waiting in a line to receive their starter Pokémon. As I waited in line I thought about which one I would ask for if I even had the choice at all- well I don't really like cyndaquil and Chickorita aint gonna work for me, the only real option was to go for totidile even thought I didn't particularly like it, dam, dam, dam why cant I live in Sinnoh or Hoenn where there is a Pokémon that evolves into a part fighting type as well a fire? Is that so much to ask for Arceus?- I had been slowly moving forward through the line and noticed that the person in front of me was being given a Pokémon, "oh boy, I really like Cyndaquil!" said the kid as he received a pokeball with a flame symbol on it. As I stepped forward I noticed that the box containing all the starters seemed awfully empty-well that's to be expected considering your this late- I reasoned with myself. "I'm sorry you'll have to come back next year" Said the lab aid, I stood there just staring at him for about 30 seconds before he said "sir, are you alright" that snapped me out of it "There must be a mistake or something, you cant possibly be out of starter Pokémon already" I said "Well, Im afraid so, you see for some reason there was a larger than average amount of trainers this year and as a small research lab in a fairly small town we only got given 150 Pokémon to hand out as starters, 50 fire, 50 water and 50 grass so I'm afraid that you'll have to buy your own Pokémon or just wait until next year" replied the aid. "No, I'll take anything, a cleffa, a caterpie, I'll even take a magikarp, just give me a Pokémon" I almost begged the aid. "Well I'll go out back and see but I don't think you should get your hopes up" said the aid as he disappeared into the back of the lab. As I waited I thought about having to wait another year just to get my starter pokemon – I wont make it, I'll just go insane and then I wont even be able to travel full stop, I'll also not be able to travel with my own year group I'll be stuck with a bunch of immature brats, I cant wait another year. That's it, if there isn't another pokemon then I'll go and find one in the forest, even if it's a deadly scyther or poisoness Ariados I'll get a pokemon- I thought to myself. After waiting for about five minutes I was starting to get impatient but then the aid walked back out with another two people, one women, one man, these other people seemed to have an air of authority about them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Greenwood and this is Prof. Hazelnut from the Hoenn region. We were here discussing a biological enhancer for pokemon but that's not the point the point is that Prof. Hazelnut here brought a pokemon that was going to be injected with the prototype enhancer tomorrow morning, but considering the situation would you accept the fire starter of Hoenn as your own. The question I'm trying to ask is, Do you want the pokemon Torchic to be your starter even though it is from another region?" he asked me. I felt the world slow down as my brain went into overdrive –Fire pokemon….. Hoenn… Starter….- Then it clicked, Torchic was a fire type, true but its evolutions were fire/fight combos… Fight type pokemon…. ".. Helllooo, anybody there" said prof. Hazelnut in a kind tone which snapped me back into reality " oh, umm yes I would love to accept Torchic as me starter" I replied to the earlier question "Well, you see there is a reason it was going to be used as the test subject for the enhancer.." Prof. Hazelnut trailed off "Yes, go on" "Well, it was selected because none of the beginning trainers would accept it because of it's attitude" "Ahhhh…" I replied knowingly. –Well having an uncooperative pokemon could be a serious down side especially when that pokemon is my starter. But then again it could come round and be a serious powerhouse cause I know that Blaziken are insanely strong fighters. Well, there's only one way to find out- "Are you sure that you want to take it?" Asked Dr. greenwood "Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure I want the Torchic Dr. Greenwood and Prof. Hazelnut." "Well then you had better come with us" said Prof. Hazelnut.

They took me out the back and into a small room, there wasn't much in the room except us and a table with a pokeball on it, Prof. Hazelnut walked over to it and picked it up "you ready?" she asked as she enlarged it. "yes" I replied as calmly as I could. She enlarged the ball and then tossed it out into the centre of the room, a burst of light came forth from the ball and formed into a chicken shape that soon materialized into Torchic, the pokemon was an orange colour and had nice green eyes (Pokemon have different eye colour like humans) and was about a foot high.

It immediately turned around when it saw us –mustn't like people- I thought to myself. "Here she is" said Prof. Hazelnut "Can I just take her?" I asked, "just fill out this paperwork and you can leave to go on your journey" said Dr. greenwood.

After filling out all the paperwork I decided to walk home, it was around noon when I finally left new bark town and made the 45 minute walk to cherry grove town. As I arrived back in cherry grove town I made my way through the town until I had reached the pokemon centre which was funnily enough in the centre of town. As I slowly walked by I noticed the hot chick from before walking into the centre –maybe ill ask and see if she'll travel with me tomorrow- I thought o myself. As I walked in through the doors my mother meted me "Well, how did it go?" She asked, "Pretty good all things considered" I replied. As I slowly made my way up the stairs I noticed that it was only ten to one and that I had the rest of the day to pack and prepare for the journey that I would start tomorrow. As the day wore on I got everything ready and was all set for the upcoming adventure, "And now, to deal with you" I said enlarging torchic's pokeball.


	2. Chapter 2

Just an OC form, sorry no chapter, Please fill out I need oc's to make my story.

Name (First and Last):

Gender:

Sexuality (gay, straight):

Eye colour:

Hair (Length, coulour, how it's worn):

Clothes:

Personality (How they act and who they are):

History (Child hood, parents etc.):

Pokemon (Only six or less, please no 'Ketchum' teams –squirtle that can beat a venasaur):

Any other info:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two, sorry for the long wait even though no-one has read this as of yet but enough bout that. I'm waiting for OC's so please fill out the form (Ch2) I have also decided that the stronger a trainers bond with their pokemon the more the understand them, example: at first they might hear " rattatta, ratta, tatta ratta" then "ratta-food- tata", then "I'd-ta like –ta some-ta food please-ta", then finally "hey, can I please have some food?"

Disclaimer?...first chp

Torchic's ball burst open sending a white reddish coloured light out that quickly formed into Torchic, as she looked around noticing she was in a different place she saw me and just as quickly turned around again. "Hey there Torchic, I know you can here me but I'm your new trainer" she didn't turn around but I saw her visibly stiffen. "Look, I'm not gonna give you back to the professor's, or sell you or anything but I just want to train you." She slowly turned around and looked me in the eye as if trying to gauge my sincerity "Tor?" she said back "I'm going to guess that was 'really?' right?" "Torchic" she nodded "yes I am going to train you, you don't have to like it, you just have to co-operate" "TOR! CHIC, TOR!" she yelled angrily at me, having no clue what she was going on about I quickly backed up as much as possible in my small room. "Calm down, what's upsetting you?" She suddenly turned around and walked over to the corner of my room before sitting down and not making another move. "Torchic? Hello?" I asked. No response from her. I decided to let her sit and calm down, as I walked out I tried to remember anything that I said that could have offended her that badly… Nope nothing. –Oh well, I thought. I may as well look around to see any other beginners from cherry grove or New bark town. I walked down the street and noticed a boy who was wearing jeans and a hoody, the hood was back so you could see his face. He had long blonde hair that reached his neck, he had a long fringe and was about 5"6 lightly tanned and with a totidile sitting next to him, -he seems lost- I thought -I'll ask if he needs any help- as I walked up to him he noticed my approach and waved hello to me, I waved back as I got closer. As I got to within about three meters I called out "Hey, you ok there? You seem a bit lost" he looked around again quickly before he replied "Ahhhhh, not really. You see I'm kinda looking for somewhere to stay the night cause I'm new from Sinnoh as a trainer but the Pokemon Centre is booked out" he seemed to be thinking on his feet to me –Nahhh, don't worry his story is perfectly legit- I thought to myself but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with his story. "Well, I'm not sure but I'll ask my mum if you can stay at our house" I said to him, his face lit up when he heard that "Really? Thanks so much I was thinking that my first night in Johto would be spent on the street" he replied "Well, come on we'll go now to see if you can, if not I'll see if you of my friends could have you" "Really? Thanks again" with that we set off.

As we walked back I noticed him looking everywhere again and it wasn't the 'look at everything' tourist or first time to (Insert name here)' He quickly noticed me looking at him and he just grinned at me, I was starting to have doubts about this guy. "Hey, you sure your okay?" I asked "Waa, yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks" he said. "Ummmm, I didn't tell you my name, I'm Hugh Kamron" I told him "Cool, I'm Jake Pulbush" he said quickly. As we approached my house he seemed to get more and more nervous, when we finally got home I felt that something was up with this guy but I didn't know for sure –I'll keep an eye on him- I thought to myself. As we went in he breathed a sigh of relief, not sure about what though. "Hey mum?" "Yeah Honey?" my mum yelled back, "Can one of my friends stay over tonight?" "Oh, yeah sure, who is it?" she replied coming into the hall "Ummmm, mum this is Jake and Jake this is mum" I said introducing the two to each other "Hey Misses Kamron" said Jake to my mum "hello there Jake" my mum replied "Well you two have fun now" my mum said with a smile as she went back to whatever motherly thing she was doing before. As we went upstairs I remembered about Torchic in the bedroom "Ahhh, Jake you might want to be careful when we go into my bedroom" I told him –I hope she hasn't burnt anything down or ripped anything to shreds- I thought to myself, as I slowly opened the door I couldn't see her anywhere the I noticed something moving slightly on my bed, as I looked closer I saw that she had climbed up onto my bed and gotten partially under the covers "Be quiet, my torchic's asleep" I warned Jake "okay" he replied. As we walked in I quietly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and Jake walked over and took the seat from my desk to sit on, as we talked I kept checking on Torchic and a couple of times I thought I saw her eye's being closed but I just put it as me being anxious about her. Eventually the topic of pokemon came up, "Well, do you have any pokemon?" Yeah, only one, Torchic, I've only had her for less than a day" I replied –I wonder if he has any pokemon- I thought "What about you?" asked him "Yeah I've got 4 pokemon" was the answer "Well…. What are they?" I asked, "I've got my starter Totodile, a Gible, a Pidgeotto and a Slakoth" "wow, have you been a trainer for long?" "Nah, only about three months" "Then what are you doing here?" my seemingly innocent question put him on edge, he instantly tensed up and started looking around quickly "You okay?" I asked wondering about his sudden change in attitude "Ummmm, yeah ….can I go to the bathroom?" he asked suddenly "Sure, down the corridor 2nd on the left" "thanks" he said quickly getting up and leaving the room –yeah, there's something defiantly not right about him- I thought to myself –better do some investigation- I quickly got up and went to the bathroom door "….Close, I almost got caught then, c'mon Daniel what are you doing bringing up training in the conversation-" –What? who's Daniel, and what's he going to get caught for?- "-Hope they don't find me here, I don't want them to put Hugh or his family at risk" –WTF, I'm gonna keep a _real_ close eye on him from now on- "-Now that I'm here I may as well take a dump…." With that being said I quietly went down the hall and back into the bedroom, as I entered I noticed that Torchic had woken up "You ok Torchic, sorry if I said anything to upset you before" "Tor, Torchic" she said down heartedly before slowly walking over to the edge of the bed as I sat down she gave me a small nip with her beak, it didn't hurt but it got my attention enough to look down at her, as I did she nudged my arm lightly "you want a hug?" I asked kindly "Tor" she said sadly. As I picked her up and wrapped my arms around her she tensed up a little bit then relaxed and snuggled back down into my arms, as we relaxed I slowly started to drift off into sle-BAM the door slammed open and Jake came flying through the doorway followed by a dark shape that I couldn't quite make out. I saw Jake slam into the wall next to my bedroom window, as he was getting up I saw that his right arm was cut open from the shoulder down to his elbow "Shit, Jake are you okay?" –yeah, real smart question hugh, half his arm is cut open of course he's not okay- I mentally berated myself "I'll live as long as this thing doesn't finish me off" he said before trying to rise but as he did the creature, I assumed was a pokemon, leapt out of the shadows and slashed his chest this time, cutting it across from his right shoulder to left hip before jumping back into the shadows, in the brief moment he was out in the open I saw it was a Sneasel that was attacking Jake. While this was happening Torchic had wriggled down out of my arms and was standing protectively on front of me, the Sneasel made another dart but was cut off when a burst of flames from Torchic held him at bay "smart thinking Torchic" I complemented before crossing the destroyed room as quickly as possible to check on Jake. His wounds were bad, very bad. I wasn't sure if he would make it to the hospital in time –yeah, that's if _we_ even come out of this alive- Jake was slowly losing more and more blood all over the carpeted floor of my room. "Jake, hang in there buddy, I gotta get you to a hospital before you bleed out" "Uhhmmmgrhh" was all Jake could get out before lapsing into unconsciousness. I quickly stood up and looked over to were Torchic was keeping the Sneasel at bay with bursts of fire, I had to get out of here ,and soon "Torchic use ember on the actual Sneasel rather than keeping it at bay" Torchic looked at me then started shooting flames into the dark corner of my room, brightly lighting it up before it relapsed back into shadows, the Sneasel with nowhere to run quickly started getting desperate, it made a headlong dash right after a burst of flame that brought it past Torchic and ran into me slashing across my chest in quick succession, I quickly started to feel like headed from the blood loss but I couldn't feel any pain –must be shock, read about that once- was the response me mind gave me, Torchic ran over and blasted the Sneasel into oblivion with another ember, but the damage was done I couldn't feel anything and my sight was slowly darkening around the edges, -must get to a hospital- I stood up using the wall to lean against, as I looked down I saw the mess that was once my chest was covered in blood, -wait, is that my rib- I thought to my self looking at a white protrusion gleaming in the dull light, I slowly made my way down the hall, smearing blood all over the wall as I lurched and staggered my way towards my parents bedroom which held a phone, as I fell through the door I saw that the phone was lying on the bed, I didn't have the strength to I stand back up, so I pulled myself across the floor until I as at the edge of the bed, I slowly lifted my arm up onto the bed and felt around until I found the phone, by now I could hardly see and breathing was getting harder and harder, I managed to get the phone in front of my face, I couldn't make out the numbers but I knew the basic layout of the phone, I felt my way around until I punched in 000 and waited, I couldn't bring the phone to my ear, I was to weak. It felt like an eternity waiting for someone to pick up, I had almost completely blacked out by that stage so I closed my eyes, eventually a voice cut through the silence "Hello and welcome to emergency services, what seems to be the problem?" "Help…Friend bleeding out… Sneasel attack… chest.. wound. Please I need hel…" was all I managed to get before blacking out completely.


End file.
